Pumpkin Patch Kids
by NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Day 3 of Stetopher Week. Oct. 26th 2018-Age Gap Complications-Mistake them for Father/Son? Sheriff is put off? A trip to the pumpkin patch doesn't quite go as planned for Stiles, Chris, and Peter This is the third day for Stetopher Week 2018. Stetopher Week 2018, Stiles is of age, Sheriff's name is John, Original Character. Fluff tooth-rotting fluff


"This one! No this one! No, no this one!" Stiles was going from one pumpkin to the next within seconds.

Meanwhile across the field Chris and Peter were standing together watching their boyfriend with deep affection.

"Peter, did he take his medication this morning?" Chris laughed at how hyper active Stiles seemed to be. Though it could have just been excitement, he didn't really know.

Peter laughed along with Chris. He then took a sip of his pumpkin spiced cider, that he bought at a booth here, before answering. "I believe so love. I…" Peter was suddenly cut off by a women with dark blond hair, brown eyes and an aura about her that instantly rubbed Peter the wrong way, approached them from seemingly nowhere.

"He seems super excited and happy. It's so good to see parents bringing their children, even those in their teenage years, to pick out pumpkins. Too many people just grab them at the stores nowadays, such a shame. Hi i'm Susan Clemens I own this pumpkin patch field." The woman smiled brightly at the two of them.

Chris felt Peter snuggle up close to him and place his arm in the crook of Chris's elbow, where he had his hand in his jacket pocket.

Peter didn't like this woman at all, and was quick to place a claim on Chris and to correct her mistake about Stiles. " Yes our boyfriend is excited to be here with us picking out a couple pumpkins."

Both Chris and Peter instantly saw the horror cross Susans face, making her phony persona crumble, revealing a prejudice woman.

"Oh, I see. Um would you excuse me." Susan rushed away from them being the rude person that Peter could tell she was. Having the senses that he had Peter heard more than saw her pull out her phone and dial someone.

'Beacon County Sheriff's Department how can I help you?'

Peter immediately started to laugh into Chris's shoulder. Which caused Chris to turn his head to try to see Peter.

"You wont believe it but Susan is calling John!" Peter explained hearing Chris's breath catch before laughing out loud.

They waited for a few minutes while simultaneously watching Susan chat with other people all with a saccharine smile plastered on her face, and Stiles who was still running every which way to find the 'perfect' pumpkin.

Chris went to talk to Stiles, leaving Peter with a lingering kiss.

Once he approached Stiles who held two pumpkins, both the size of a small softball, in his left arm Chris began to speak.

"Listen Stiles, I know that you wanted to get the perfect pumpkin or pumpkins-" Chris gestured at the two in his boyfriends arm before continuing on "- here but I was thinking that we could just go to Fred Meyer or Walmart or Safeway or something instead. I don't want to support the rude woman who owns this place." Chris explained.

Much to Stiles surprise and disappointment he knew something had happened to make easy-going Chris want to leave, especially knowing how much this meant to Stiles.

"What happened?" Stiles sighed out looking into Chris's eyes before looking directly at Peter who was now talking to his dad.

Chris went on to explain what had happened with Susan. Along with how rude she was and how Peter had overhear her calling the police. Stiles sat down his baby pumpkins before they both started to head towards Peter and John.

"Hey dad! Sorry that you had to come out here for something as stupid as this. Yes I am consenting, Yes I am over 18 and no they don't or haven't pressured me into being a couple." Stiles hugged his father and then whined the rest out before looking over to a women with dark blond hair who he assumed was Susan from what Chris had described. Well that and her nosy-ness.

"So dad can we go?" Stiles asked John.

"Yeah kid. I got it from here." The three watched as John went over to Susan, watching how slowly her bright 'Ha I got you Perverts' smile dimmed to a 'Oh shit this is embarrassing' frown.

"Okay let's find us the greatest pumpkins Walmart has, so that way we can kick Scotts ass in this years Hale Pumpkin carving contest." Peter said grabbing Chris's hand in his right while throwing out his cup in a nearby trash can and taking Stiles hand into his left and walking toward their SUV.

"Yeah I know we can kick his ass, plus I couldn't find the right one here anyway." Stiles said swinging his boyfriends hands.

"I love you both." Chris said kissing first the back of Peters hand then Stiles before the two looked at each other and kissed Chris's cheeks at the same time.


End file.
